Hannah
by Jade the Barbarian
Summary: In downtown Jump city, a girl living on the streets is about to have a strange encounter with the Titans; Will they discover her shameful secret? My first fanfic: no flames please; I will take advice though!
1. Chapter 1

In a dark alleyway in downtown Jump city, a young girl was sitting at a corner, contemplating where to steal her next meal. She was surrounded by old newspapers and metal trash cans. You could hardly tell anyone was there, were it not for her bright, fiery, red-orange hair sticking out.

_No, I can't go to Subway again, I almost got caught that one time…Maybe I could go to the Pizza place… _Suddenly, a bright beam of light shot up towards the sky, interrupting her thoughts. She jumped, almost knocking over a couple of trashcans. _Where did _that _come from??_ She racked her brain, trying to figure out what in the world it could be... Finally, curiosity got the best of her. She slowly started walking down the street, heading towards the beacon of light.

It turns out it was a spotlight, being used to attract attention for the ongoing carnival.

_Oh my gosh: how stupid can I be? Here I am, trying to avoid the public, so what do I do? I GO TO A CARNIVAL!! I've gotta get outta here before something bad happens…_

She quickly spun around, unaware of the group of people around her, and collided with a girl wearing a dark cape.

"AGH!!"

"UGH!!"

They fell to the ground with a large BOOM, which turned many heads.

"Oww… Ohhh. I'm so sorr-" She fell silent when she noticed that the girl in the cape was not responding. "Crap!" she spun around, looking for anyone who might have been accompanying her. All she saw were confused stares from the crowd. Feeling slightly embarrassed, she turned her face away from the multitude, and focused on the unmoving girl "Hey, you! Wake up!" she whispered. _Well, that didn't work. What next? _She ignored the obnoxious voice in her head, and continued urging cape-girl to wake up. She breathed a sigh of relief when the unconscious girl started to move again.

"What was…" she suddenly looked up at the girl who had knocked her down. "Who _are _you?" she asked, apparently surprised that someone could actually knock her down. _How do I respond to that? Do I give her my name?_ She winced at that thought. She didn't want anyone to know her name. She slowly shook her head, and then stuck out her hand to help her up. The girl on the floor shied away from it, as if it were a snake, and slowly picked herself up.

"Raven! RAVEN!!" An annoying voice shrieked. All of a sudden, a short green boy separated himself from the crowd. "Gosh! We were worried sick about you! Where were you?"

"Mostly on the ground." cape-girl said sourly. _She must be Raven…Raven… a green boy…Oh_. Her eyebrows shot up.

"You're a... super-hero…and I… Oh my gosh I am soooo sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I was in a hurry to leave and I didn't know you were behind me and-"

"YOU KNOCKED RAVEN DOWN!!" The green boy shouted, drawing even more unwanted attention. "Suh-weet!! I didn't even know that was possible!"

She blushed a deep red, not really knowing what to say. _Don't say anything you idiot! Just get out of there! _Well well, obnoxious voices come in handy…

"Um, sorry for bumping into you! Gotta go!" She spun around quickly, hoping they would just let her go. Before she could even take a step, 2 other people confronted her…

"What's going on here?" a suspicious Robin bellowed. Well, she was about ready to hit the deck and apologize for just about every sin in her life. _Oh puh-lease! C'mon! For all he knows, you're just a normal person: so start acting like it!!_ She gulped nervously, and opened her mouth, praying that words instead of puke would come out.

"She just body-tackled Raven to the ground!!" Beast Boy interrupted, "Knocked her out too!" Apparently, this whole thing was extremely amusing for the green guy, who was grinning from ear to ear. She and Raven did not share his feelings…

"I'm reaaally sorry! It was an accident, and I should have been watching where I was going! I'll try to be more careful next time… um… not that there will be a next time… I mean, um…" She twiddled her thumbs, trying to think of something that wouldn't sound so stupid.

"Yeah, some advice: try to keep your eyes open when you're walking." Raven replied sarcastically. Raven grabbed onto Beast Boy's arm, and used her other hand to clutch her forehead.

"You okay Rae? You look kinda pale." Cyborg noted. Raven nodded once, and closed her eyes in concentration.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

"Awww!! But we didn't get to go on the Scrambler!!" Beast Boy whined. The entire group gave him a look, and then started heading back towards the Tower. Raven switched to Cyborg's arm, and started the walk home. Before stepping around a corner, Raven looked back at the girl, giving her an odd, confused look. _She knows about me_. That sent a shiver down her spine, and she soon realized that the green guy was still there staring at her. "Man! I've never seen Raven look so bad! … Sorry, I didn't introduce myself! I'm Beast Boy!" He shot a smile, "What's your name?"

"Umm…" _Quick! Make something up!_ Why? He told me his name… _That's his superhero name! _Oh. My bad.

"My name's… Hannah!"

"Hey cool! That's like a palindrome, right?"

"Um…yeah! It is!"

"Awesome! Hey, want to go on the Scrambler?"

_Wow, he's really hyper._

"Um, I actually gotta go..."

"Oh! Okay, see you later then!" he flashed a smile over his shoulder as he rounded the corner. A few seconds later, there was an enormous crash of what sounded like metal trash cans, and a high pitched scream. Beast Boy came around the corner again. "Hehe, wrong street!" He smiled sheepishly, going in the other direction, towards the Tower.

_What an odd person, I don't think he suspected anything though. _Hannah rounded the corner, realizing that Beast Boy had accidentally ruined her temporary home. She stared in bewilderment at her tent, blanket, and fireplace: all in a wadded up mess. At least the fireplace wasn't lit…

_Well this sucks... I'm gonna go get some pizza._ Hannah walked back down the street, her hands stuffed in the pockets of her blue hoodie. _I'm glad Beast Boy and Robin didn't figure out about my powers, but I wish one of them had asked me if I was hungry…_

--

Later that night, in Titan Tower, Raven was meditating about the girl at the carnival, the girl who Beast Boy said was named Hannah. _Who was she? When she bumped into me…what was that vision I had? It was so blurry…_She tried to recall the vision: a blur of fire, Slade, and the mysterious Red X. _And "Hannah" was connected to it all… but how?_ Raven pondered on it for a few minutes before giving in to sleep….

--

Hey!! Feel free to review! I'm working on the next chapter (actually, its almost done), so it should maybe, just maybe, be out next week. I'm on Fall break though, so I'm kinda busy with school work an' stuff...

GRacias for reading!!

Jade


	2. Chapter 2

--

That night, Raven hardly got any sleep at all. She couldn't stop thinking about the girl at the carnival, and the vision about her. While tossing and turning all night, Raven decided that either the girl had connections with Slade, or she was his next target. The girl had not seemed that evil, she had actually seemed a little scared; maybe she was on the run?

But the main point: If Slade had chosen her as a next victim, she would need their help. If she was ever attacked by Red X, or Slade's minions, she would not be able to fight them off herself. She _had_ to have a way to stay in touch with the Teen Titans.

After a hasty breakfast, consisting of a slice of buttered toast and some orange juice, Raven quickly headed to Robin's room, which contained all of the communicators.

After typing in the master password, the doors to the vault swished opened, and Raven walked in. The only sound was the echo of her footsteps. The room was about as big as gymnasium, and half of it was filled to the top with communicators. Raven scoffed

"Maybe that's why Robin is always giving them away: they take up _way_ too much room_…."_ She grabbed the one closest to her, then whisked back through the door. Conveniently, Beast Boy had also gone into the kitchen for breakfast: tofu pancakes (yeecch).

"Beast Boy. I need you to take this to that girl from the carnival." Beast Boy paused, fork in midair.

"What? The snack girl? Look Raven, just because the popcorn was a little bit singed doesn't mean she has pow—"

"No! Not her. The girl that I bumped into!" Raven said, annoyed.

"Ooh… D'you think _she_ has powers?"

"Maybe, but whether she does or not, we need to stay in contact with her."

"Why?"

Raven shot him a glare, which was responded by a tiny yelp.

"Okay then, sorry…. But how am I supposed to find her?"

Raven chuckled, "Maybe she'll run into you."

Beast boy had a look of exasperation as Raven glided down the hallway and into her bedroom.

"But where am I s'posed to look!! Aren't you gonna help me? Ra-ven!!... Great, _this_ shouldn't take long…." Beast Boy sighed as he started walking towards the elevator. A few seconds after he pushed the down button, the doors slid open with a _ding_, and Beast Boy stepped inside. _Great_, B.B. thought as he pushed the button for the first floor, _there goes my video game time…. AW MAN!! I FORGOT MY PANCAKES!!_

* * *

_Ooh….so hungry…_ Hannah's stomach growled menacingly, a reminder of last night's failure. _You should've stolen that pizza!! It looked so cheesy!!_ Hannah sighed; the pizza place had been nearly deserted last night, and her theft surely would have been noticed. By the time she had reached another restaurant, it was closing hours. _Well, maybe I can get some breakfast… pancakes sound good! _Her stomach seemed to cheer up at the news of a potential meal, so she headed to the nearest diner.

The diner was pretty busy, and the waiters looked a little bit rushed.

_Perfect, no one will even notice! Mwahahaha!!_

Whoa, when did you become evil?

_I'm not evil: I merely have a superior sense of humor!_

Okay, yea, whatever; just tone it down a bit.

_Sheesh! Bo-ssy!_

Hannah rolled her eyes, and walked toward the nearest booth. She soon discovered that the person behind her was very talkative:

"Hey Cy! Oh, nothin' much, just running some errands for Rae: she wanted me to deliver something. Oh my gosh I knooow! She can be so bossy!! I mean, buy some manners or some—Oh. Hi Rae…Yea everything's fine. No, not yet, but…"

Hannah sighed as the loud voice carried on._ Some people can be so ignorant…._ _Anyways, better see what's on the menu!_ Hannah looked around the room, and glanced at the waiter's trays. Most of the people had ordered eggs and bacon, but Hannah noticed a single stack of pancakes on one. The stack had five pancakes, and was covered in maple syrup. Hannah's mouth watered as she noticed the fresh strawberries on the side, covered with blueberries. _Hmm. That looks good._ Good was an understatement though: it looked heavenly.

_I must have those pancakes!_

Hannah's eyes followed the tray of pancakes, and saw them placed at the table behind her. _Hmmm… Vengeance, AND pancakes, will be mine! _She smiled at the thought, and quickly put her genius plan into action.

The guy behind her was so busy talking that, thankfully, he had not noticed the plate of pancakes in front of him. Hannah quickly looked around to make sure nobody was watching, unfolded the tall menu in front of her, closed her eyes, and focused. In her mind she could see the pancakes; nothing else existed. She opened her eyes, and looked on the table in front of her. With a small pop, the pancakes appeared. She glanced behind her to make sure her action had gone by unnoticed, and was shocked to see green hair.

_Holy Helmets!!_ She paled in horror, and gasped for air. _Why in the world do I keep running in to these people!! Oh no. I've gotta get out of here!!_

The waitress interrupted her thoughts.

"Hi hun, what can I get for you?" The lady asked.

"Uh…uh…"

_C'mon! Speeak!!_

"Oh! Uh… you already took my order!" Hannah said quickly. She folded up the menu to reveal her glorious stack of pancakes.

"Oh dear me! I did? I'm sorry! Can I get you anything else?" she said sweetly.

"Er, no I—um, maybe a glass of water?"

"I'll get right on it!" the waitress said cheerfully as she dashed away.

Hannah let out a humongo sigh of relief. _Alright: now, all I've got to do is finish eating before she comes back. _Hannah quickly inhaled the pancakes; they were still hot, but she was desperate to get out. She was down to the last strawberry when she heard Beast Boy complaining.

"Dude!! I think I would know if I ate it or not!" Hannah's eyes widened.

"Well, the waitress said she dropped it off at your table, so here's the bill." The aggravated manager replied.

"I'm not paying for something I didn't eat!"

"Listen PUNK! If you're trying t get a free meal out of this—"

"I'M NOT!! THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU! I didn't get my food!!"

"What! Do you think someone would steal it?? I can' think of anyone desperate enough to steal tofu pancakes!!"

_Tofu pancakes?_

Hannah, unfortunately, was taking a swig of water at the time. When she heard "tofu pancakes", her eyes widened, and everything seemed to stop for a moment. Then, time fast forwarded as she spewed water out her mouth, out her nose, and towards the innocent bystanders.

The entire restaurant turned to look at Hannah, it had gotten deadly quiet. The people in front of Hannah were the most furious, their hair was soaked with water and little bits of pancakes (ew). It was like the calm before the storm: then the thunder came.

"YOU STOLE MY PANCAKES!!"

"MY HAIR!!"

"I WAS HUNGRY!!"

"I'm sorry, but could you please leave?"

_Way to go numskull._

"I JUST GOT MY HAIR DONE!!"

"WHY DID YOU—Hannah?"

Hannah's eyes widened with fear, like a deer in headlights. Desperate to get away, she sunk under the table, and closed her eyes…

"Hey! Hannah!" I've got to give you something!!"

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!"

"PUNK!!"

"Hannah!!"

"FREAK!!"

Hannah's eyes widened at the name "freak": It was a name that she was well familiar with, and it brought back memories. Suddenly, the sound of the angry crowd disappeared: all she could hear now was the voices of her past:

"_Has anyone ever told you what you are..."_

"_Sara—listen to me Sara!"_

"_You're a freak of nature."_

"_Sara! Run! Don't let them catch you!!_

"_You can run all you want, little Sara, but wherever you go:_

_I WILL FIND YOU."_

Hannah screamed. There was a loud noise. The last thing she saw was Beast Boy's confused face as he peered under the table. He seemed to be saying something, but his voice was drowned out. His face faded away, and all Hannah could see was white. Hannah could feel her power surging through her, growing steadily with every heartbeat. Then, it was gone, and Hannah fell at her knees: exhausted. Before she passed out, she could barely make out a voice:

_" Remember Sara: I _will_ find you. And when I do..." _

She closed her eyes, and embraced the dreamless sleep.

--

Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Sorry the first chapter wasn't as good, I just now figured out the plot line!

Review please, or else I'll think I'm a horrible writer!!

Jade

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ppl! This is a short chapter, and it's about the confusing dialogue I ended the chapter with yesterday (sorry 'bout that!).**

**I don't know if many ppl really read this story, so _please_, REVIEWW!! :3** enjoy!

* * *

Unfortunately, Hannah's dreams were not sleepless for long. Soon, the memories of her past arose again, and in full force. Her deep sleep soon became a nightmare.

_She was walking down the street of her old neighborhood: heading for her house. It had been her second day of school, and people were making fun of her. She didn't care what they thought about her, but a fight had started when they began to make fun of her big sister._

_As she approached her house, she noticed the wooden gate was unlocked, and the front door of the house was open. She rushed in, and almost ran into two big guys in suits and sunglasses (like from the movies)._

_"Are you Sara?" the man on the right asked. His voice was deep, and almost robotic._

_"Y-yes." Hannah stuttered, shocked they knew her real name._

"_We need you to come with us." He said_

_"For your own protection." said the other_

_Hannah looked at them both with confused look. Then Terra walked through the door. The two men shuffled around nervously. The man on the right slowly slid his hand to his gun holster; the other man looked at him uncertainly._

_"We need you and your sister to come with us. Immediately."_

_"What's going on?" Terra asked._

_Suddenly, the kitchen door burst open. Hannah's mom made a mad dash towards her two daughters, but was tackled by five men who came out of nowhere. She gasped as she hit the floor; the two younger girls were screaming now._

_"We don't want to make a scene." The man in front of Hannah said, coolly._

_"Come with us," said the other man, "and nobody gets hurt."_

_"Mom!" Terra screamed. Her eyes glowed yellow, and tears were streaming down her face._

_"No! Terra, don't!!" her mother shrieked. There was a blinding flash of yellow._

_Sara/Hannah squeezed her eyes shut. She dropped to the floor, and covered her head with her arms (like they told you to do during a tornado). There was a huge noise, it sounded like a train, and the earth shook. There was the sound of vases falling on the floor, of windows shattering; Sara thought she heard her sister scream. But it soon died down._

_When the earthquake stopped, and all was quiet, Sara slowly opened her eyes._

_The roof had collapsed._

_The house was in a shambles._

_The men in suits were gone._

_And where Terra had stood, there was a giant fissure in the ground._

"_M—m-mom? Terra?" Sara called quietly. But all was silent._

_Suddenly, she heard a tiny groan. It came from underneath the collapsed roof._

_Her eyes widened, and she sprinted towards the sound. She looked around the wreckage, searching for any sign—_

_She saw her mom's stuck out hand, and grabbed it._

"_Mom! It's me! Don't worry, I'll get you out!"_

_Hannah/Sara dug through the debris and found her mom's face. Her Mom had a small gash on her forehead, and there was a small line of blood trickling down to her eyebrow. Hannah felt tears gather at her eyes, but swallowed her sobs and continued to dig her mother out. After getting past several layers of garbage, Hannah confronted a bigger problem: a wooden beam had fallen on her mother._

_"Sara… I'm stuck." Her mom said sadly._

_"No! NO! I can get you out of this!" Hannah cried._

_"Sara—listen to me Sara!" her mother said sadly. Sara looked into her mother's eyes, for the last time._

_"Sara!" Her mother paused. She was having trouble breathing. She finally managed to take one last, shaky breath…_

"_Run. Don't let them catch you… or Terra." Once again, all was silent. Sara bowed her head, and gave way to the sobs she had tried to suppress._

_Terra looked at the scene before her eyes. Her eyes drifted towards the two forms lying on the ground. Sara suddenly turned around, and cried out her name. Terra slowly backed away, looking at her own hands. She had done this. She was a monster._

_Terra ran. She ran from her sister. She didn't want to hurt her, or anyone else, ever again. She ran down the abandoned street, she passed the demolished houses of her neighbors; And as she ran, her thoughts went back to school, and what the bullies had said to her:_

"_Has anyone ever told you what you are? You're a freak of nature."_

_The didn't even know about her, and yet, they did._

* * *

Wow, that was pretty short. I'll try to make the next one longer (and more interesting) lol. Yes, Hannah's real name is Sara (sorry if that wuz confuzzling, but I just wanted to make that connection w/ Terra, and those 2 names rhyme!! lol!)

PREVIEW: Slade comes into the picture, and has many plans for Sara...

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again! I haven't had many reviews, but I know ppl still read this, so I'll keep 'em coming. Also, typing fanfics help me sleep! Yay for sleep! So, yea, I'll try to keep a chapter a week. Enjoy! (and also review if you have the time...) :D**

Sara gasped as she jolted herself out of the nightmare. Her eyes were the size of saucers. She was trembling, as if she could still feel the earthquake from her dream. She put her hand on her forehead, trying to stop the throbbing pain she felt. _Not again! When am I going to stop having that nightmare!_ Hannah sighed heavily. Suddenly, the sound of approaching footsteps interrupted her thoughts; she wildly turned around, trying to gain a sense of where she was.

She glanced around the room, but there wasn't much to see except darkness. Then, a bright beam of light clicked on from the ceiling above her. Sara winced at the light, and quickly brought her hand up to shield her face. After blinking a little bit, Sara's eyes finally adjusted. She slowly lowered her hand, and glanced around the room again.

The room was filled with mirrors. It was impossible to tell how big the room was, or even where the exit was. Sara sighed: she needed to know where she was if she wanted to teleport out of there!

_Oh great. What have you gotten yourself into now?_

Well, apparently a fun house...

As Hannah was glancing around, a portion of the room caught her eyes; there was an entire wall filled with shattered mirrors….

"Your new friend Beast Boy: He did not like his reflection so much." A chill voice pierced the silent. Sara felt a wave of goose bumps sweep over her. She froze.

"It's an interesting story… perhaps you would like to hear it?"

Sara looked around, but all she could see were shattered mirrors.

"Maybe I could hear a different story." Sara said, suspicious of the voice. "Where am I?"

"Your antics at the restaurant did not go unnoticed. I have been watching you for quite some time, _Sara_…" Hannah winced, "Oh yes! I know about you: your powers, and your…_ interesting_ background."

Sara's face flamed with fury. "What do you want?!" she cried, shaking with rage.

"…Tsk tsk. Don't be so temperamental, Sara. I merely want to offer you my _help._ I know that your powers, like your sister's, are not so easily controlled. You have only begun to discover your power, but if you join me, I can complete your training."

_Wait, this is sounding vaguely familiar…_

"Come, Sara… It is useless to resist…." The voice continued, "Don't let yourself be destroyed, as Terra did."

"I'll never join you!!" Sara growled. The voice in the back of her head nagged at her: _Hey, this guy sounds like Darth Vader!! We must be in TV land! YAY!!...Dibs on Han Solo. :3  
_

"Well, perhaps I can… persuade you." The voice said threateningly...

Footsteps were heard again, and a single figure appeared in the mirror in front of Hannah. She looked up at him. He was wearing a mask: half orange, half black. The black side on the left was entirely covered by shadows, but on the right side, you could see one of his eyes. Sara looked at that eye and felt something she had not felt in a long time:

pure fear.

He approached her, took something out of his back pocket, and held it out to her. Sara winced, expecting something to explode, but nothing happened. She slowly and cautiously opened one of her eyes, and discovered a small orb on the ground. The man was gone. A gust of wind caught Sara's attention, and she looked to the source: an open door.

"_Phew! Hallelujah!!" _she cheered silently. She found the strength to stand up, and shake the dust off her clothes. Sara took a few steps towards the door, but then paused. She looked down curiously at the small orb on the floor—it was half black, half orange, and had a white "S" in the middle.

_Don't even think about taking it with!_

_Why not?_

'_Cuz it reeks of evil!!_

_No it doesn't!...I'll take it, just in case._

_Okaaay, but mark my words: bad idea!_

Sara shrugged off the voice in her head, and bent down to pick up the small orb. She stuffed it into her hoodie pocket.

"Alright… now, how do I get out of here?" Sara muttered, looking around the street. She noticed a small sign: "Downtown Jump City: 3 miles." Sara grinned.

_Awesome! Now we don't have to walk!_

_WE?! You don't even have legs!  
_

_Okay! You! _YOU _don't have to walk!_

Sara chuckled softly before she closed her eyes….

_Okay, where too boss?_

_I wanna check on Beast Boy, make sure he's okay…._

_oOoh! You like him, don't you!!_

_NO!...I do not!!_

_Sara an' B-B…_

_STOP IT!!_

If anyone had been outside on the streets, they would have seen a very embarrassed young girl poof into nothingness….

**Hey! I wanna thank Yargy the Pirate Queen for the awesome idea of having a voice in Hannah/Sara's head (she's a _way_ better writer than me by the way. She has an awesome fanfic 4 Kingdom Hearts, so check that out if u want 2). Also, I got most of Slade's lines from Darth Vader (Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, when Vader was dueling Luke) It's kinda funny how the two sound the same...  
**

**Anyways; Peace out!**

**Jade  
**


	5. Chapter 5: FanFic ressurected

**Hey! Merry Christmas! lol! Yea, I decided to give this thing one more shot (It kept on bugging me!!), so I put _lots_ of effort into it... you better like it, or else (jk ^-^). **

**---For this chapter, I decided to go back to where Hannah was "teleporting", since I didn't explain that really well last time. 'Kay! Enjoy!**

_**____________~___________  
**_

_Why did you take that orb?!? You were all, "_I'll never join you!"_, but now you're gung-ho to take the evil orb?!_ _What if that orb has a tracker in it, or it--_

Well, I might need his help. He really saved me from that diner incident, so, maybe he's a nice guy?

_Dude! Did you not feel the shivering spine? I'm telling you! He's evil!_

You think everything's evil!! *sigh* Look, if it makes you feel better, we can ask Beast Boy if he knows any villains that wear black and orange masks. Now will you be quiet!?! I'm _trying_ to teleport!!!!!!

_Okay. yeesh…._

Sarah closed her eyes and focused. She pictured the area around her: the street corner, the abandoned fun house, even the sign that read "Downtown JumpCity: 3 miles". Then, after calculating how far three miles would be from there, Sarah began to see images in the darkness of her mind. Her eyes were closed, but she could see everything around her. Sarah's face tightened as her view began to shift. Past the main road, a quick right at stop sign, off the road and onto the beach. She stopped at the edge of the water, then turned around, searching for the Tower.

_Oh come on. It's a giant "T"! It shouldn't be that hard to find!!_

Sarah rolled her eyes, which didn't work since they were shut.

Then, a glint of sunlight caught her attention. The mental image veered harshly to the left, and zoomed in on the shiny, unidentified object. A tiny, toothpick sized "t" could be seen on the horizon. Sarah made a smug smile, watching the picture fly forward at mach 4 speed. It was definitely the Titan's Tower; she could even see the "T-car" parked outside. _Well, I guess that means they're home._

Sarah squeezed her eyes even more tightly shut, and braced herself for the rush of wind. She kept the picture of Titan tower clear in her head, and added bits of details to it. It was like painting a landscape on canvas: making the paint thicker, adding texture, and filling out the background. Soon, the picture was finished, and as lifelike as possible. Slowly, Sarah opened her eyes. There was a mad rush of wind, blowing from every direction, and for a moment, Sarah could see nothing but her wild red hair blowing into her face. Then, the breeze calmed, and the curtain of red hair fell back to reveal a giant "T"

Sarah paused a moment, seized by the wondrous beauty of nature. The sunset sky was starting to glow a dark violet color, and a tiny crescent moon was beginning its long journey across the sky. The lights were on in the tower: she was so close that she could actually see the people moving around inside.

Actually, this was the closest Sarah had ever been to the tower: it was about a half a mile away from the coastline, and practically nobody was allowed to even _land_ on the Titan's Island. Suddenly, Sarah realized that Titan's Tower was surrounded by water, and that there was no possible way she could be this close to it unless…

Sarah looked down at her feet, and was surprised to see them floating about 10 feet in midair.

_Omigosh! What the heck! Now I know we're in TV-land, cuz this is just like that episode of Wile E. Coyo--- um, are those new shoes?_

Sarah's mouth fell open when she looked down and saw a bright, red light around the tread of her shoes. The light, however, quickly diminished, and Sarah hung in midair for a few seconds before splashing into the waters below.

Sarah sputtered and gasped for breath as she fought to stay afloat, and managed to reach the island alive. She took a minute to catch her breath, and sat shivering on a large rock. She rubbed her arms and positioned herself so she was facing the sun, desperate to be dry and warm. After a while, the "voice" finally chimed in.

_Well, today has certainly been an adventure._

Pft. Tell me about it. First I accidentally steal Beast Boy's breakfast—

_Hey! That sounded cool! Beast, Boy, breakfast. Beast Boy Breakfast. Be—_

Hey! Focus!!!

…_Sorry._

Anyway, today's been totally crazy; more so than usual, that is.

_Yeah, I think that fact was established when you started floating….Hey! What if that has anything to do with the orb?!_

No. If it did, there would have been an orange or black glow: not red.

_So then… was that a new power?_

Ugh, I don't know.

Sarah closed her eyes and clutched her forehead, trying to ignore the oncoming migraine: It seemed the events of the day were beginning to take their toll. Sarah forced her eyes open, heaved a great sigh, then stood up and headed for the Titan Tower Entrance.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was a normal Sunday in the Tower: Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing Monkey Cops IV, Starfire was cheering them on, Raven was meditating in the corner, and Robin was in the "Situation Room", adding new information to their database. For some reason, the bad-guys never stole anything on Sunday, which is why the Titans were surprised to hear the alarm system go off. The red lights on the walls started flashing, and an ear splitting alarm screeched throughout the tower. Beast Boy let out a high pitched scream as he awkwardly fell off the sofa. Starfire gasped softly, and put her hands to her mouth. Cyborg would also have had the same look of surprise, but he was too busy laughing at Beast Boy. Robin came careening around the corner, and Raven calmly walked towards the viewing screen.

The viewing screen monitor flickered on, flashed red for a few seconds, and then showed a map of Titans Tower.

"_Intruder Alert. Sector 8._" A robotic, female voice stated calmly. A small portion of the map was outlined in red.

"Cyborg, can you activate the cameras in that sector?" Robin didn't take his eyes off of the screen. Cyborg walked over to the keyboard, all the humor was gone from his face. Cyborg furrowed his brow, typed a few sentences, and pulled up the visual cameras.

The entire team leaned forward closer to the monitors, squinting their eyes, trying to focus on some unknown target. Suddenly, a shadow on the camera moved, and five pairs of eyes widened simultaneously to see… a chipmunk.

"Uh, would that be our intruder?" Raven asked sarcastically. Her face was still like a stone.

"Huh— I guess the cameras are a little too sensitive." Cyborg had a sheepish grin on his face as he scratched the back of his metal head.

"Wait—That's not it." Robin said, and then pointed to the right corner of the screen. The video zoomed in several frames until a silhouette could be seen standing near a tree. The setting sun cast a large shadow, so it was impossible to see the face of the intruder.

"_It could be anyone_. _Even Slade_," Robin thought to himself, and shuddered.

Robin made a snap decision: "Titans. GO!"

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Sarah was gasping for air, shivering in her boots, and absolutely miserable.

_C'mon!! You can make it!_

Oh, what? _Now_ you're on my side?!

_What are you talking about? I've always been on your side. Now c'mon! Move it soldier!_

Sarah clutched her side, trying to make the stitch of pain go away, and trudged on through the dirt and mud. She was hungry, tired, slightly feverish, and out of shape, but somehow, Sarah managed to make it to the main road.

"Oh. Thank goodness." she muttered quietly. She staggered down the path, almost in a zombie-like manner, but soon she lost her strength. Sarah's walk was slowed to the pace of a turtle, and then a worm.

"Maybe… I sh-should rest a bit." she heaved, gasping for breath. She had stopped in the middle of the road, bent over, with her hands on her knees. Her ankles wobbled like lime jello.

_No! Don't g—give up!_

Sarah furrowed her brow quizzically: it was almost as if the voice in her head had bad reception, and she was having static interference.

_Sarah! C—can you—me, Sa—don't!--------fshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.........._

Uh-oh. Dropped call.

"Well that's never happened before… It can't be good though." Sarah said drowsily. Sarah swayed dangerously on her feet. Her head felt like it was about to explode. Everything seemed to be turning red.

"Well, I think it's nap time" Sarah looked at her bare left wrist. "Ah-ha! I knew it! Half-past a freckle!!" She staggered backwards, and regained her balance ungracefully by swaying her arms (comparable to Captain Jack Sparrow)

"I'll just rest… Ah. This spot looks good." Sarah leaned forward, and then collapsed. She was out cold before she hit the ground, and was unable to hear the sound of approaching footsteps….

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

~** Whoa, I think I made Sarah a little bit _too _woozy. Hey! Be sure to leave your opinion! What should i do next? ..I _am _thinking about killing off RAVEN (sinister smile)**

**mwahahaha!! review if u want Raven 2 live!! (yes, i know this is low, but i really want reviews please!) :3**

~Jade


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ppl! I finally updated (yay~). Our school had two snow days in a row, so that really gave me the chance to catch up on alot of stuff (like watching IronMan, taking pictures of frozen plants, and spending about 8 hours on the computer) ^_^  
**

**Well! Enjoy the chapter!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hannah was deep asleep by the time the Titans reached her. Beast Boy recognized her, so Cyborg hefted Hannah onto his huge metal shoulder and carried her back to the tower. They had almost reached the entrance when something fell out of Hannah's blue hoodie pocket and landed on the ground with a light thud. Robin (having extreme ninja hearing skills) quickly spun around, and his face turned to a scowl as he realized what was resting innocently on the dirt path…

"Slade," Robin sneered. He bent over to pick up the tiny orange and black orb, and glanced toward the group. "This might be a trap." Robin said as he straightened up. He held up the orb so the others could see it.

"What is _Hannah_ doing with that?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"She might'a just had a run in with the guy. Maybe he planted it on her." Cyborg reasoned.

"Or," Raven stated, "She's working for him. Maybe when she ran into me at the carnival, she was actually attacking me…"

"No!" Starfire interrupted, "I have heard Beast Boy describe this... Hannah… and to me she does not seem to be evil. Perhaps she is innocent?" Starfire looked at Robin with big eyes.

Robin paused, evaluating the situation. "Alright," Robin said finally, "We'll question her later, but for now, she needs rest." Robin glanced at the girl hanging limply over Cyborg's shoulder, wondering what her story was.

It was dark. So dark. And peaceful. For the first time in her life that Hannah could remember, there was no voice in her head. Just a serene feeling of peace. A quiet dream…. But then,that world came crashing down.

…_Hello?_

The sound of the voice shook Hannah back into reality, and consciousness.

…

Hannah woke up and slowly opened her eyes. She had barely cracked her eyes open, but a flood of white light came rushing at her from an overhead lamp. Hannah squeezed her eyes shut, and grumbled incoherently. She tried to sit up, but found that her muscles were too sore to move. "Oh. Lovely." she muttered under her breath.

_Ugh… What happened? I feel like I'm gonna be sick…_

Hannah almost freaked out, but then quickly remembered that she had a voice in her head. An extremely _annoying_ voice…

'I don't know what happened, but for a while, you.. sort of… just… weren't there. (She sent a thought out to the voice)'

_Whaddya mean? (It replied)_

'I mean… I couldn't hear you. There was just static!'

_What? Like, static from a phone with bad reception?_

'Yeah! It was really weird… But definitely quieter…'

_Hey! I heard that!!_

'*cough cough* huh?'

_Grr….. well, anyways.. where are we?_

'I don't know!!! I just passed out and then… Well, I fainted outside. But now, I think we're inside someplace… I dunno….'

_Hmm… _(the voice pondered. Hannah had a mental image of a dark silhouette pacing in a circle) …._Maybe that evil guy kidnapped you again!_

'He already kidnapped _and_ released me today: why would he kidnap me again?'

_Uhh….…. Maybe.. he forgot to… tell you…… the rest of his monologue!! Yeah!! (the voice finished triumphantly)_

'….Uh-huh… yea, I'm sure that's it.'

_What?! It's possible!! Bad guys are always monologue-ing!_

'Not _always_! He could have other hobbies, maybe?'

_What? Like golfing!?!_

'Nooooo. Like……like…....uh….'

_Ah-ha! SEE!!_

'Okay, can we just drop this and figure out who _really _kidnapped me? I _seriously_ don't think it was 'black-and-orange-mask-guy'.'

_Okay then: who?!_

'I dunno!!'

_Well… Go find out!!!_

Suddenly, Hannah heard the sound of a metal door scraping open loudly and quickly slamming shut. She braced herself, waiting to be either awakened or attacked. But, nothing happened. It must have been someone leaving…

_Hmm… That was weird._

Hannah was about to make a smart reply to the voice, but then she heard something else…

It was the flick of a switch, shortly followed by the high-pitched hum of a TV and the soft buzzing of a speaker. Hannah opened her eyes more cautiously this time, and slowly sat up. She was sitting on what appeared to be a grey bed/couch: one of those weird things they have in the school nurse's office (not very comfy). The lumpy bed/couch made a slight squeak as she shifted her weight and swung her legs over the side of it. She squinted her eyes until they were barely open, and tried to look past the bright light over her. What she saw scared the living daylights out of her: A plasma screen TV as wide as her arm span, showing the threatening face of…..ROBIN (dun-dun-dunnn!)

_Aw crud._

_

* * *

_

**Uhh, sorry about the sudden cut-off. I kinda got carried away and wrote 7 pages for this chapter (which kinda went over the limit).**

**~Go to the next chapter for part 2!  
**


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

_Hmm… That was weird._

Hannah was about to make a smart reply to the voice, but then she heard something else…

It was the flick of a switch, shortly followed by the high-pitched hum of a TV and the soft buzzing of a speaker. Hannah opened her eyes more cautiously this time, and slowly sat up. She was sitting on what appeared to be a grey bed/couch: one of those weird things they have in the school nurse's office (not very comfy). The lumpy bed/couch made a slight squeak as she shifted her weight and swung her legs over the side of it. She squinted her eyes until they were barely open, and tried to look past the bright light over her. What she saw scared the living daylights out of her: A plasma screen TV as wide as her arm span, showing the threatening face of…..ROBIN (dun-dun-dunnn!)

_Aw crud._

Hannah felt the blood flow from her face down to her wobbly knees. She felt sick.

"Hannah," Robin said calmly and sternly, "We found you near Titan's Tower. You were laying on the ground, unconscious, so we carried you back here."

Robin was about to continue, but then Beast Boy appeared by his side.

"Hannah! What happened to you at the restaurant? You just disappeared!" Beast Boy was wildly waving his arms.

"Dude! Get _off_ the screen!" An angry voice muttered from far off. A metal arm appeared behind Beast Boy, grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him off the screen. Hannah could have sworn she saw a giant sweat-drop on Robin's forehead…

"Hannah!" Robin tried to regain her attention, "We need to know why you had this." Robin reached his hand behind his cape, and pulled out the small metal orb.

_Why do they want to know…Crud! That guy in Halloween colors really _was_ evil… They must think you're some kind of evil minion or something!_

'Noo! I'm not evil! Err, at least I don't think so…'

_Well then _do_ something!!!_

Hannah slowly sat up, licked her lips, and took a steady breath. Then, she told her story of how she had accidentally stolen B.B.'s food, freaked out at the diner, and was removed from the premises by a shadowed figure (She only left out a few details: the fact that she had powers, that the shadowed figure knew about her sister, that she was "removed" from the premises by one of her uncontrolled power surges, and that she had a voice in her head. Any of those things would have put her under their radar, and she wanted to be as unnoticeable as possible.)

Hannah finished her story and looked up at the TV screen. There were five curious faces staring back at her, analyzing her every move. Hannah looked down quickly, and shifted her feet.

"Wait a minute…" Beast Boy said suspiciously, "When you disappeared from the restaurant, you weren't pulled away buy some random dude! You _literally_ disappeared!!"

_Aw man. I guess he kinda remembered…_

Hannah panicked on the inside, but her face remained calm and cool; almost as if someone else was taking over.

"That's crazy!" Hannah shrieked, "_I _can't disappear! If I could, I'd be gone by now!"

Hannah gave herself a silent round of applause: Not even _Robin_ could have recognized that perfect, flawless fib.

"She's lying." Raven stated bluntly.

_NoOo! SO close!!_

Hannah's cool and innocent face fell; the mask was gone, and you could see the truth clearly on her face.

"Okay," Robin said, "Tell us what really happened."

_Think…think….what do we do?!?!_

Uhh…

_Oh! I know! Don't say anything!!_

We already tried that…

_No! I mean _literally_. Plead the third!_

….It's the fifth.

_Whatever! You know what I meant!!!_

Hannah sat there: her arms were crossed, and her lips were pursed tightly together.

"Robin, I do not think she wishes to speak…" Starfire said hesitantly, looking uncertainly at Hannah.

"C'mon Hannah. It's okay, you can tell us." Beast Boy urged gently.

"Ya better tell us, or Raven's gonna have to read your mind," said Cyborg, "And you _definitely _don't want that. Trust me" Cyborg shuddered. The stoic look on Raven's face sent chills down Hannah's spine.

_Eh, let's not go down that path._

The chills that went down Hannah's spine returned, climbing back up her spine and settling on the nape of her neck.

'Okay voice: we can't get away with lying, so we'll have to tell them what really happened.'

_*Sigh* Alright. Just don't give them _too_ much of the truth._

Hannah started her story again, but this time she _included_ the part where she sort-of-accidentally-might-have-teleported out of the diner. She even told them about "black-and-orange-mask-guy", and how he wanted her on his side.

"I figured that since he kinda saved me from unwanted publicity," Hannah continued, " he couldn't have been _all_ that bad. So, I took the orb in case I needed his help again.." She finished lamely, looking down at the floor.

The television went black, and then the metal door swung open. Five Titans slowly walked into the small room.

"Wait a second." Beast Boy's eyes were the size of tofu burgers. "… You have powers?"

"Yep." Hannah said calmly, "I guess that's why Slade helped me."

"Slade didn't help you," Robin said bitterly, with a far away look in his eyes, "He tried to use you. It wouldn't be the first time he…." Robin stopped.

Hannah looked up, confused. She looked around at the others, trying to figure out just what Robin was saying. Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his black boots. Cyborg was staring at a blank wall, as if looking back on the events of the past. Starfire's hands went up to cover her mouth, to stifle a gasp; She looked stunned, horrified, and sad all at the same time. Raven was the only one who seemed excluded from waves of emotions.

"What happened?" Hannah asked quietly, "I mean… Who else…?"

"Her name was Terra." Beast Boy said quickly and quietly. He closed his eyes and looked away, trying to avoid painful memories.

Hannah froze. Every hair on her body stood straight up. She felt the blood rushing to her face, and a torrent of emotions surging throughout her body. Her heart pounded loudly. She felt dizzy. The headache was back in full force.

_Terrra? As in your _sister_ Terra?_

_What did she have to do with Slade?_

_How did he find her?_

……_.Is she alright?_

Hannah took a large gulp, and prepared herself for whatever she might hear: good or bad.

Beast Boy remained silent, so Robin continued the story:

"Slade had been watching Terra for some time: He knew she had powers that weren't easy to control, and that she often left paths of destruction wherever she went. He offered Terra a way to make her powers totally under control."

"D—Did it… work?" Hannah asked in an unsteady voice.

"Well, not how she thought it would…" Cyborg said hesitantly. There was a long silence before Starfire continued the story.

"Slade provided Terra with a suit." Starfire said quietly. "A suit that would allow him to control her movements, her powers." Starfire's voice faded out.

The room was quiet for what seemed like eternity.

"_He controlled her… Like a puppet."_ Hannah's soft ominous voice reverberated throughout the room.

Hannah felt a fiery rage pulsing through her body. Almost as if she was a volcano, and the raging lava was flowing higher and higher. The ends of her fingers were tingling. Her throat was scorching. Her thoughts were churning like an angry ocean. But then, all of a sudden, her fury dissipated, and she was left with sadness.

"I—is she… okay?" Hannah asked in a small voice. Her eyes rose up to meet Robin's mask, which did not seem so menacing anymore. She knew that behind Robin's mask, his eyes were just as sad as hers.

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but quickly snapped it shut. Then, he slowly shook his head, and bowed it somberly.

"We prefer not to talk about it." Raven said icily, "It's a sensitive subject."

"What Slade did to Terra was unforgivable." Starfire cut in, "And we must prevent the past from repeating itself."

"Well, I can take care of myself, if that's what you're asking.." Hannah said slowly.

Robin raised his head, "You're going to need our help, Slade is tougher than he looks." He insisted.

"Yeah," Beast Boy exclaimed, "We've been fighting him for like 3 years, and we _still_ don't know what he really looks like!"

"One of our greatest adversaries." Raven said gravely.

_Uh-oh! (the voice piped in)_

What? (Sarah asked)

_I can see where this is going…._

Suddenly, Starfire gasped loudly, and a large smile appeared on her face.

"YOU CAN STAY WITH US!!!" She screeched happily. "Oh! What great fun we will have! I can introduce you to Silkie, and we can apply a thin layer of pigmented liquid onto our toenails, and then we may go to the mall!!!" Starfire squealed happily and leaped into the air.

Hannah was the only one in the room that was in pure shock (The rest of the Titans had grown used to it by now). Hannah's eyebrows were raised to her hairline, and her left eye was randomly twitching.

_Uhhhh… What's _wrong_ with her?_

I don't know, and I don't intend to find out.

Hannah regained control of her left eye, and put on a fake smile.

"Oh! There's no need!" She waved her hand as if casting something off.

"It would be no trouble!" Starfire countered

"That's _very_ kind of you, b---"

"It's settled then! You can have the spare room on the third floor!" Starfire smiled triumphantly.

"But I—"

"Are you hungry?" Beast Boy cut her off, "Tonight's _tofu night_!!"

"I'm really not—"

"Here! Let me show you to your room!" Starfire grabbed Hannah's right arm and dragged her through the door, down the hallway, and into an open elevator. Beast boy was following close behind, but just barely managed to squeeze into the elevator before it shut.

Robin, Raven, and Cyborg were left alone in the small interrogation room.

"Well," Robin smiled, "This should be interesting."

"Whatever." Raven grumbled as she walked down the hallway, heading for the stairs, "They just better not keep me up all night."

________________________________________________________________________

**Lol! As you can see, I did _not_ kill off Raven (she's just too cool. I couldn't go through with it.) lol!  
**

**~Be sure to review; any advice on the next chapter would be awesome!!!!**

**~Jade**

**PS: did any of you guys have snow days or ice storms or power outages? it was _crazy_ down here! Tree limbs everywhere!! :O  
**


	8. Chapter 8

whoa! what happened to chapter 7?? (sorry, it went *poof*)

Anyways; Yesss! It's so nice to be back and typin' up new chapters!!! XD

(sorry, due to lateness of time, I'm sumwat hyper) XD

REad on!!!!

* * *

It was crowded in the small elevator. Hannah glanced around nervously, shifted from one foot to the other, and silently prayed that the little red light would turn on, the bell would go 'ding', and the doors of the metal cage would open. Beast Boy and Starfire were still running their mouths at a hundred-and-twenty-seven-miles-per-hour, and Hannah could barely understand a word they were saying.

"So! Where are you from?" Beast Boy practically shouted.

"Oh! I'm… uh…" Hannah's mind raced, trying to come up with a city's name. "Uh. I'm from here."

"Truly?? But why have we not met on an earlier occasion?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Uh, I dunno." Hannah said weakly.

"C'mon! Where are you _really_ from?" Beast Boy crossed his arms, smiled, and raised his right eyebrow. Hannah chuckled, "Alright. I'm from Manchester."

"Where is this man: Chester?" Starfire asked, obviously confused. Hannah laughed louder now.

"No, it's not a man's name, it's the name of my town! It's a small place in New Hampshire: just west of the coast." Hannah smiled.

Just then, the elevator doors opened. Hannah peered outside the elevator and saw a long, dark, creepy hallway.

_Hmm, maybe this wasn't such a good idea…._

"Here we are!!!" Starfire cried joyously. She grabbed Hannah's hand, and bounded off towards the second to last door. "This is your room!!! It's right across from mine, to the left of Beast Boy's, and across from Cyborg's!!!" Starfire informed her. "Raven and Robin have the first two rooms." She pointed towards the beginning of the hallway.

"Uhh, thanks." Hannah looked around nervously. She noticed a door on the other side of the hallway, one that Starfire had failed to mention. "Who's room is that?" She asked. Starfire and Beast Boy looked at each other doubtfully, then Beast Boy said softly:

"That was Terra's room." He glanced down sadly, "No one uses it anymore." Another awkward silence followed….

"Yo! B.B.!" Cyborg's voice thundered over the intercom, "Aren't you gonna fix dinner? You better get your butt down here before I cancel 'tofu-night' and order a pizza!!!!"

"NO! WAIT! I'M COMING!!!!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran down the hallway, his arms waving wildly. Starfire giggled, and turned to follow him. Before she reached the stairs, she turned back to Hannah.

"Will you join us for the night of tofu?" Starfire kindly invited.

"Uh, no thanks: I'm kinda tired, I might just go on to bed." Hannah answered quickly. Her experience with tofu had not been good.

"Well then good night my new friend!!!" Starfire gave a big smile, then bounded down the stairs, leaving Hannah alone in the dark hallway.

Hannah heaved a great sigh, and sat down on the floor. She leaned against the wall, and weakly clutched her forehead. Hannah was overcome by her thoughts: her strong feelings of anxiety, uncertainty, and sadness. So many things were going on all at once: not just her having problems with her powers, or facing a new enemy who knew everything about her, but finding that the one person in her life that she had always been searching for… was gone.

Hannah felt her eyelids swell, and realized that there was something wet on her face. She rose a shaky hand to her face, and carefully brushed her cheek.

…_Tears…_

The Voice sounded sad, and comforting.

_You haven't cried – not even once—not since that day…_

Hannah winced: She remembered. She hadn't cried since the day those men came… the day Terra had caused that earthquake…the day her mother, _their_ mother, had been killed. That was why Terra had run away: she saw how her powers had killed her own mother, and was afraid… Afraid for herself, her loved ones… afraid of what Hannah thought about her.

Hannah had been searching for Terra for years, going through city after city, crossing rovers and oceans… But it was all for nothing. She was gone now. Now she could never….

Hannah suddenly stopped crying, and after a few deep breaths, she stood up.

"There's no way." Hannah said aloud, to herself, "She can't be dead. I don't believe them." She began walking towards Terra's old room.

_Whaddya mean? They didn't _look_ like they were lying! And anyways, what makes you think she's still alive?_

Hannah ignored her voice, and opened the bedroom door.

It was dark inside. The light from the hallway spread through the opened door, and revealed a cozy bedroom, with a small table and twin-sized bed. The ceiling was dotted with little fluorescent lights, made to look like a starry night sky. Hannah reached her arm through the door, and flicked the light-switch. Light exploded into the dark room, and spread out into the dark hallway. Hannah stepped into the bright room, partially shielding her eyes. She glanced around the room, looking for some type of clue. As she scanned the table in front of the bed, her eyes caught glimpse of a small comb. Hannah's heart raced as she snatched up the comb. It was smooth in her hands. She softly traced the etchings that carved out a small flower.

_Uhh, what is it?_

"This is Terra's comb," Hannah said aloud, "She made it when we were little." Hannah chuckled as she remembered how Terra had easily plucked it out of the ground, as if it were a real flower. Hannah gingerly placed the comb in her red hair, and walked over towards a mirror hanging on the back of a closet door. She looked at her wild green eyes, and tangled red hair, and found herself wondering what Terra looked like.

"You look a lot like her, you know."

Hannah froze, then slowly turned around. Beast Boy was there, wearing a apron that was covered in bright orange splotches (tofu, she presumed). He had his arms crossed, and was angrily tapping his foot.

"Uhh, who?" Hannah asked innocently, a smile on her face.

"You know who." Beast Boy said darkly. "Terra."

Hannah didn't really know what to say. On one hand, she was shocked that she and her sister actually resembled each other; on the other hand, she was scared that Beast Boy might know what was going on.

Hannah sighed in defeat, "Look, don't tell anyone, okay?"

"OH! I'm _sure_ I won't tell anyone that you're a lying, body-snatching-ALIEN with teleportation powers!!!" He said accusingly, his eyes big and angry.

Hannah blinked several times.

"Uh," Hannah laughed, "Really?"

"_You don't fool me…_" Beast Boy glared menacingly. "_I know what you're up too…"_

"Oh. Please. Tell me." Hannah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "The suspense is killing me." she laughed.

"DON'T try to fool me by being funny!" Beast Boy pointed his finger at her, "I _know_ you're trying to take Terra's place, but it WON'T WORK!!!!" He yelled loudly.

"You've got it all wrong," Hannah explained calmly, "I would never take her place!"

"Uh-huh," Beast Boy said, unconvinced, "Then why did you turn really pale when you heard she was dead? Why did you ask about this room? _Why are you even in here?!?_" He roared. Hannah tried to step further away from him, but she backed into the mirror. Beast Boy continued to step forward. As the distance between them shortened, Hannah felt something; It was a sort of tingling sensation, running from her stomach to her arms and back. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, and for some reason, the room grew brighter… Beast Boy was still approaching, and soon, he had invaded her personal bubble (which had not been invaded in a good many years, so it was quite unnerving). Hannah's eyes snapped wide, and she dodged to the left. Beast Boy's arms flew out, caught her by the shoulders, and pinned her against the wall mirror. Hannah thought she heard a crack, which easily could have been either the mirror or her ribs. She slowly looked up at Beast Boy, who now had a sinister glare (So evil --in fact-- that if it was his glare vs. Robin's glare, there would have been a draw)

"I need you to tell me: Why are you so interested in Terra?" He said—ordered—no…demanded.

Hannah, still pinned against the wall, took a few shallow breaths.

"You have to promise not to tell." Hannah said solemnly. Beast Boy blinked a few times, caught off guard about something she had said, but slowly let his arms slide back to his sides. He closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"I promise." He said deliberately. Hannah's feet slid back to the floor, and she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Okay." Hannah said, then paused for a few seconds. She wasn't sure how Beast Boy would respond: would he keep his promise? What if he thought Terra was a monster, and assumed the same of her?

_You could just lie right now: He would probably believe you._

("He would believe me: that's why I can't lie." Hannah replied silently.)

She took a deep breath.

….And let it out….

"Uhh.. Terra was…is… my sister."

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Beast Boy's eye widened, and his mouth fell open in shock. He stood there staring at Hannah for a few long seconds. Hannah bit her lip, and scratched the back of her head.

"Heh." she chuckled, embarrassed, "It makes more sense than clones from outer space…"

Beast Boy didn't say anything, but continued to stare with wide eyes.

"Uhhh… Hello? Earth to Beast Boy?.." His only response was a small twitch of the left eye…

"Uh.. Okay… I'm just gonna go to bed then.." Hannah slowly made her way towards the door. She had barely made it to the center of the room when B.B. came too.

"You're WHAT!?!! How did you—Where did—Ah—Wha….Huh?"

"I'm Terra's sister." Hannah said simply.

Beast Boy blinked, then shook his head in an effort to sort his thoughts.

"Okay. _ONE (Beast Boy held up a finger)_: Terra didn't _have_ a sister! She would have told me! TWO: It does _not_ make more sense than alien body-snatchers! And THREEEE: What do you mean she _is_ your sister? She's gone!" Beast Boy asked, perplexed.

Hannah sighed, "Alright,_ One (she mockingly held up a finger)_: Yes, she did! She just didn't tell you!"

"That's not possible! She definitely would have—"

"Did she tell you where she was from? Anything about her family? Or her past?"

"Well…" Beast Boy thought, "…She told me she had been to New Mexico…once…" He looked down at his shoes. Hannah, who had proven her point, moved on.

"_Two_:" She continued, "…well I don't really know that much about aliens, so just.. whatever." Beast Boy cheered silently, and put an imaginary tally on his side of the imaginary scoreboard.

"Three:" Hannah's tone changed to serious, "I think she's still alive. There's _no way_ she can be dead." Beast Boy paused, and raised one eyebrow.

"How do you know?" Beast Boy asked slowly.

"Well…" Hannah thought about it for a few seconds. She opened her mouth to explain, but her words got caught on the edge of her mouth. It was as if the words in her head were too nervous to leave her mouth, for fear of sounding stupid and inane. Hannah licked her lips nervously, and took a deep breath for reassurance. "I don't know." She said lamely, "But I just… I can..." She paused and took another breath, "It just feels like she's alive."

Beast Boy stood silently for a moment, and then slowly nodded.

"Yeah." He said softly, "I know." He took a deep breath, sighed, and suddenly started moving towards the door. "C'mon! I want to check something out!" He said over his shoulder as he dashed out of the room. He sprinted down the hall, hit the elevator button, waited impatiently for a few seconds, then gave up and headed for the stairs.

"Where are we going?!?" Hannah yelled through the doorway of Terra's room. Beast Boy ignored her.

_Lovely. Just lovely._

Hannah scowled, and jogged after him.

Beast Boy and Hannah stepped through a small crevice in a large rock. There were little bits of moss growing on the walls, spreading across the cave as slow and silent as death. Hannah looked around, and rubbed her arms. The cave itself was not cold, but it had a gloomy feeling about it that made her feel drained of happiness and warmth. They continued traveling through the immense rock until, suddenly, they entered a cave as big as an atrium. Hannah looked around, but saw nothing of interest other than a rock that strangely enough looked like a moose…

"Uhh, why are we—" Hannah stopped as she heard Beast Boy gasp. Beast Boy froze in his tracks, then suddenly bolted towards a large, completely flat rock. "What's… that?" Hannah became very still.

"Oh.. my.. God…" Beast Boy said, surprised. He looked around the cave, searching for something.

"Is she here, or something?" Hannah asked, confused.

"She _was_, but now she's gone!!" The corners of Beast Boy's mouth began to twitch upwards into a smile. "She's alive!"

Hannah smiled, overcome with joy. Her eyes were as bright as a supernova.

"I knew it! I _knew _she was alive!" she laughed happily. _"For once," _she thought to herself, _"Things are looking up."_

"How touching_"_

Hannah went cold, and her smile vanished. She felt a strange twinge at the back of her neck, and turned around. Standing in the back of the cave, half covered in shadow, was an orange and black mask. Beast Boy swung around, and glared at the mask.

"_Slade_" Beast Boy spat the name, like a curse, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I thought I might see how little Hannah was doing. Have you revealed your true name to him? _Serra?_" the evil voice hissed.

Hannah looked at Slade fiercely, and bent her knees into an attack position.

"What… do you… want." Hannah sharpened each word carefully, as if they were throwing knives.

"I just want to make sure you're _happy_, Serra." Slade's voice flowed easily, and had a soft tone. "I just want what you want."

"I _want_ to find Terra." Hannah said fiercely. Slade paused briefly, and then chuckled slightly.

"_I can help you find her_."

* * *

Hey! Hope you guys liked it! I have _no_ idea what is going to happen next, so be sure to review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry the last chapter was a cliffhanger, I tried to get this out asap! enjoy**

* * *

Hannah blinked a few times. Had he just said what she thought he said? Did that mean he knew where she was? After all these years, had she finally found someone who could take her to Terra? She stared at Slade, and then at Beast Boy. Slade was on her right, no longer hidden in the shadows. Beast Boy was on her left, and seemed very, very far away…

"Hannah, no!" Beast Boy called out to her, "This isn't the way! He just wants to use you!"

Hannah didn't hear him though. As she stared deep into the eyes of the black and orange mask, everything around her seemed to dissolve into the shadows. Slowly, as everything seemed to get darker, Slade seemed to get closer. Hannah looked down at her feet and realized that they were moving, though they made no sound. She looked over at Beast Boy again, and realized his mouth was moving, forming words. She couldn't hear him.

Hannah was alarmed at first, afraid that she had lost the ability to hear, but then she heard the pounding of her heart against her rib cage. Her feet moved militarily, in step with the beat of her heart, until she was six feet away from the orange mask. Slade said nothing, but held out his hand. Hannah raised her own…

"_Don't do it!!!"_ _her voice screamed_

Hannah faltered. Her hand stopped in midair.

"What am I doing?" she thought, "He's the bad guy!... But he knows where Terra is…."

"Hannah!" Beast Boy's cry interrupted her thoughts. Hannah turned her head. "This isn't the only way, Hannah! I'm looking for her too! We can help each other out!!!" Beast Boy's eyes pleaded with her.

"He doesn't want to help you." Slade's hypnotic voice said silkily, "He doesn't even _care_ about you, Serra. He just wants to find Terra, and take her away from you." Hannah felt his icy words stab her heart.

"What?" Hannah choked out the words.

"That's right." Slade continued, "Beast Boy's in _love_ with Terra." Slade said the word 'love' as if it were some silly word made up by a three-year-old. "The minute he finds her, he'll spirit her away and leave you in the darkness—forgotten." Slade said evenly. Hannah stared at Beast Boy. His face was flushed, embarrassed. Hannah's face was wet with tears, paralyzed with shock, and covered with pain. "You see…" Slade hissed, "_He's_ the one that is trying to use you."

Hannah felt the tears on her face, and didn't even try to stop them from rolling down her cheeks.

Is that all I'm good for? Am I just some… pawn?

Hannah's despair turned to anger. Her temper flared at the thought of being used and then thrown away like some snotty tissue. Her head was down so that her wild red hair covered the top portion of her face. Her fists clenched and shaking with rage.

"Hannah." Beast Boy whispered slowly, "You that I would never—" Suddenly, a beam of red light struck him in the torso. He made an "Oofh!" sound as the air whooshed out of his lungs, and groaned as he hit the ground. Slade's eyes grew big, and he looked back at Hannah.

"No." Hannah's powerful voice echoed off the cave walls. She slowly raised her head, and glared at Slade with her fierce, red glowing eyes. The air shimmered around her, and her hair swayed violently as though caught in an invisible tornado.

"I'm done with people using me." She said forcefully. Hannah pointed towards Slade, and a beam of red energy coursed through the air. Slade, caught off guard, was struck in the shoulder. He slid across the cave floor and was thrown against the back wall.

"I'm sick. I'm tired. I'm fed-up." Hannah said each sentence like a curse. "I don't want _anyone_ to ever, _ever_, try to use me again." Hannah's feet rose off the ground as she slowly glided over to Slade. She grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him into the air with inhuman strength. "If you know where Terra is," Hannah whispered threateningly, "Then you better tell me. Now."

* * *

It was about 9 o'clock in the Titan's tower. Cyborg was playing video games, Starfire was talking with Robin, and Raven was meditating in the corner. Raven had her eyes closed and a calm look was on her face, but suddenly, her face changed. Her eyebrows contorted, and then her eyes shot open in surprise. She jumped to her feet, and ran to Robin.

"Where are Beast Boy and Hannah?" she demanded. Robin frowned.

"I thought they both went to bed early." he said, unsure.

"Uhhh…" Cyborg interrupted, he had paused his game, "since _when_ does that boy go to bed early? He's usually up all night watching reruns."

Starfire frowned, and then flew up to the rooms. A few seconds later, she reappeared, alarmed.

"Neither Beast Boy nor Hannah are in their rooms!" she exclaimed, "They have disappeared!" Robin's eyebrows snapped together, and he grabbed the communicator at his waist.

"Beast Boy!" he said in his drill-sergeant voice, "Come in Beast Boy!" There was no reply. Raven's eyes looked off into the distance.

"They're in trouble." She said.

"See if you can locate them." Robin ordered. "Teen Titans!! GO!!!"

* * *

Hannah still had Slade in her grasp. She held him by both hands now, and had him pressed against the cave wall. There were large cracks in the wall where Hannah had forcefully thrown him. Beast Boy, who was still down from Hannah's blow, groaned slightly. A high-pitched beeping noise emitted from his communicator.

"Tell me!!" Hannah yelled, "_Where_ is she!?!" she slammed Slade against the wall again. He cried out in pain, but his cry turned quickly into a laugh.

"Now, now Serra. You must help me before I help you."

One of Slade's legs shot out and caught Hannah in the ribs. She let go of Slade and clutched her bruised side. Slade slowly got to his feet, and stood in front of Hannah with his arms crossed. "You're just a little girl: lost, afraid, and weak." He said these words in the same manner a teacher would to his pupil: factually. Hannah snarled, and shot an energy beam in his direction. He dodged it easily. "You were rescued by the Titans, and befriended by Beast Boy, but you know you don't belong with them."

Hannah looked away from Slade. She shook her head.

"You're lying." she said weakly. "You don't know anything."

"But Serra." Slade's voice said softly, almost consoling, "I'm the one person who understands you the most." He paused, preparing for a big speech.

"You were born into the perfect home. It was just you, your sister, and your mother. You lived in a small town, where the neighbors were friendly and the crime rate was low. When your older sister Terra developed powers, your mother began home schooling her, keeping her away from anyone that might notice. However, one day, everything changed…."

Hannah's eyes turned back to their original green, and her wild face calmed. She stared at Slade, shocked to hear her life story being told with his shady voice. She was so caught up in the story that she failed to hear the Teen Titan's footsteps across the cave floor. "On a sunny day in May," Slade continued, "Several men in white coats showed up at your house. They demanded that your mother release you and Terra into their custody. Your mother refused. That day, Terra lost control of her powers for the first time. And as a result, your mother was killed and you were taken away by those men in white." Hannah winced as the old memories were renewed. Slade smiled when he saw her pain. "There's just one reason why you broke free of that prison you were in: you want justice for your mother—revenge." Slade looked at Hannah. "You see, child, I know more about you than you think." He put his hand on Hannah's shoulder, which sent chills up and down her spine. "I know you feel a restlessness, a thirst for vengeance." He chuckled, "I at least understand you more than those imbeciles do." He said, gesturing behind Hannah.

Hannah tensed as she realized that he could only be talking about the Teen Titans, and that they were there. She could imagine the looks on their faces: horror. Slade chuckled. "See? They don't know you at all, Serra. They can't help you; but I can." Hannah brushed Slade's hand off her shoulder, and looked him straight in the face.

"No." She said calmly, "_You_ don't know me at all. I don't want revenge." She stared at her feet…

"I'm looking for Terra so that I can tell her… I forgive her."

* * *

**Hmm, this chapter was kind of hard to write. I hope it didn't turn out too weird :P**

**Review plz! I'm kinda taking this thing one chapter at a time, so I don't know what's coming up next.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**~Jade**


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

**Hello! ^-^**

**I finally was able to get back to this fanfic (srry! i just got so busy!!) T-T**

**But yea, this fanfic is NOT dead yet!  
**

**Read on! XD**

**

* * *

  
**

_"I'm looking for Terra so that I can tell her… I forgive her."_

"What?" Slade asked, shocked by her calm response. He paused for a moment, unsure of which words to say next. _"Hmm." _Slade thought to himself, _"When I convinced Terra to join my side, I tricked her into thinking I was the only one who could help her, the only one who understood her. However, Sarah seems so sure that she can find Terra without me-- that the Teen Titans are on her side. Since she's counting on the Titans to help her find her sister, I need only convince her that she has a different goal: one that only _I_ can help her accomplish." _Slade chuckled softly and spoke in his soft, caring tone. "After all that has happened to you? _Surely_ you are not so naïve to accept something so meaningless as an apology? After all your pain and suffering?"

"I just want my sister back." Hannah's voice was calm and unwavering.

Slade chuckled. "You think everything will be the same after you forgive her? Terra doesn't care about you."

"You're WRONG!" Hannah said fiercely, her clenched fists shook slightly.

"Am I?" Slade asked innocently. "….Tell me, _Sarah_, did she ever ask you for forgiveness? Did she even tell you that she was sorry?" Hannah started to tremble a little.

"Oh, poor girl." Slade crooned comfortingly. Hannah looked up at him, her eyes were angry and brimmed with tears.

"She's not sorry about what happened," Slade continued, "she doesn't care about your dead mother, your ruined life. In fact, she's quite happy without you…"

"_That's enough Slade_!" Robin interrupted. He pulled a _bird-a-rang _out of his utility belt and held it up threateningly. Slade looked over at Robin, chuckled, and then looked back down at Hannah, who had silent streams of tears flowing down her face.

"You're not looking for apologies, are you?" Slade lifted her chin up, looked her in the eyes. "I can help you find _exactly_ what you're looking for." Slade slowly backed away into the shadows. "We'll meet again.", he said matter-of-factly. The orange side of his mask melted into darkness, and his final chilling words echoed off the cold cavern walls: "You know how to find me…."

Hannah stood rooted in that same spot. Her arms were stiff at her sides, and her whole body shivered. The Teen Titans remained where they were standing, Robin put away his _bird-a-rang_. Slowly, Beast Boy walked over to Hannah's side and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hannah… I—"

"No! Get away!" Hannah jumped back, "Just go away!" She sniffled as she wiped the hot tears off of her face.

"You understand," Starfire said comfortingly, "What Slade said is not true."

"He's just trying to use you, Hannah." Beast Boy said calmly.

"Oh yea?!" Hannah cried angrily, "He just said the same thing about you!!"

Beast Boy's ears drooped. "But Hannah—"

"How do I know that you're not just using me to get Terra back?"

"But I— "

"How do I know _you're _not the liar?!"

"Because Slade also lied to your sister." Raven interrupted, "He promised to help her, but he only wanted to use her powers."

Cyborg nodded, "Slade's the real bad guy here, not us."

"Actually," Hannah said with an air of uncertainty, "I'm not so sure of that anymore."

"Hannah," Robin said seriously, "We just want to help you. Slade—"

"I just need some time to figure things out." She interrupted.

There was a quick flash of red light, and Hannah was gone. Beast Boy stared at the bare spot where Hannah had been standing, then slowly stood up. Everyone turned to Robin, all of them looked shocked and confused (except Raven, whose expression is usually callous).

"What now?" Cyborg asked.

"…Well…" Robin said, "I guess we wait."

________________________________________________

It was a small restaurant. It actually reminded Hannah of the place where she had stolen Beast Boys pancakes. She looked around at all the people who seemed so busy, so caught up in their daily routine. She glanced uncaringly at a waitress who struggled to carry a full tray of water glasses. A man in a suit eating apple pie and reading a National Geo magazine. Two kids laughing at some joke they must have thought was funny. Hannah looked into her cup of coffee, poured in some creamer, and stirred it slowly with a little plastic straw. Watching the hypnotizing swirl going round and round.. round and round….

_- - Hmph, careful, you'll give yourself motion sickness. - -_

"I already feel sick." Hannah murmured softly.

_- - Oh, c'mon! Snap out of it! You don't really believe ol' "Darth Vader", do ya? - -_

"Well… I…. I don't know…. Nothing makes sense right now." Hannah stopped stirring the coffee to take a swig of it.

_- - Hmm.. does this mean we stop looking for Terra? - -  
_

The coffee cup slammed onto the table with a thud. Hannah clutched her eyes closed tight. "No. I can't give up. I've—We've come so far… Maybe Slade _is_ wrong: maybe she does miss me?

_- - But what if she doesn't? - -  
_

Hannah shook her head slightly. "We won't know until we find her."

- - …_Alright. Now that _that's_ decided, how exactly do we find her? - -  
_

Hannah stared into her coffee, and then took another gulp. "I could use my powers."

_- - WHAT?!?! - -  
_

Hannah winced.

_- - You can barely _control_ your powers, so how the heck are you—_

"I could at least try!"

_- - YEah right! You'd blow us up!_

"That's not true!"

_- - Oh yea? Remember that one time you set a hobo on fire?_

"That was only once…."

_- - You almost blew your cover! You were lucky they thought it was spontaneous combustion…._

Hannah sighed in exasperation, rubbing her forehead. "Look, all I'm saying is that it's worth a shot!"

_- - Well, it's NOT worth our lives—_

A large *AHEM* interrupted the thought. Hannah's eyes shot up and collided with the angry eyes of the waitress.

"I'm gonna need that, hun." she said, pointing at the check she had placed on the table earlier.

"Oh!" Hannah picked it up and held it out to her, "Here you go!!!

The waitress raised an eyebrow.

"What I _meant_ was that you'd better pay for your coffee." she said acidly.

"Oh…Alright, um, just let me…." Hannah's voice trailed off as she dug through her pockets. "_Aww geez, I don't even have pocket lint!" _Hannah grumbled.

_- - Don't look at me; I'm just a powerful entity trapped in your mind! I don't have a wallet...._

Hannah paused, then smiled innocently at the waitress.

"Any chance I can pay for it later?"

The waitress glared at her, "You pay now or I call the cops." Hannah's jaw dropped.

"_Well—_" Suddenly, there was a large thump. Hannah looked down at the table, startled to see a black-gloved hand on top of a couple of dollar bills. The waitress' eyes grew wide in fear; she grabbed the bills and retreated to the kitchen. Hannah looked up at her savior: a man in a black motorcycle outfit. Oddly, though, he was wearing his helmet with the visor down.

"Thanks…Uh…." She tried to act calm, but she couldn't help being somewhat intimidated by the dark, brooding, faceless character standing over her. Without saying a word, he plunked down into the seat across from her. He undid the clasps on his helmet and placed it on the table. He leaned back against the cheap plywood, making it creak a little. His arms rested on the back of the booth seat. Hannah sat there, frozen, holding on to her coffee cup for dear life.

"The name's X. Red X."

* * *

**Yay! Red X!! (lol, he's my favorite TT villian) :3**

**Thanks for all the comments so far! They've really helped me out! (and since most of u were mainly commenting b cuz u wanted to save Raven from the evil grasp of my writing powers, I now set her free and promise not to kill her) *lets Raven out of cage* (run free Raven! run free!) XD**

**m'kay, be sure to review! thnx! ^-^**

**~Jade  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hannah looked across the table at the ominous character in black. He said nothing, but rather flagged down a waitress and ordered a cup of coffee. Fortunately, it was not the same waitress that he had scared to death (she was probably hiding behind the front counter). The waitress scrawled a quick note on her pad of paper, hurried away to the kitchen and promptly returned with a steaming cup of coffee. She placed it on the table so quickly that it made a small thud, which made her jump. Blushing, she hurriedly spun away and practically ran to the back room.

"...Soooo," Hannah said tentatively, "What… brings you to this.. side of ...town?" She made a wince as the awkward sentence stumbled out of her mouth.

Red X stared ahead silently. Hannah imagined that he was raising his eyebrows, or making the international "WTH" face.

"They have good coffee here." He said in a serious tone. He opened a plastic thing of cream and dumped it into the steaming mug, stirring it with a tiny plastic straw.

"Oh." Hannah said lamely. She scratched the back of her neck and looked at her left wrist. "…Well… thanks for paying my bill, but I've really gotta go now." she pasted a smile on her face and pushed her chair back.

"Going where?" Red X asked, "Back to Slade?" Hannah paused, then sat back down.

"How do you know about that?" She whispered.

"I have my sources." He shrugged.

"Well, they're wrong." She hissed, "I am _not_ affiliated with Slade." Red X cocked his head to one side.

"Well, going back to the Teen Titans then?" He asked snidely. Hannah's face flushed.

"That's none of your business." She said a matter-of-factly. Red X chuckled. Hannah glared.

"Relax," he said casually, "I'm just making friendly conversation here."

"Yeah, and setting off my stalker alarm." Hannah muttered. "…Why do you even care about which side I'm on?"

"I've gotta know what I'm up against." He explained. "If you join the Teen Titans then I've got to be more careful about breaking the law; You join Slade, then I might have competition."

Hannah frowned, "So… you're not trying to recruit me for 'Team Slade'?" She said sarcastically, doing little air quotes around 'Team Slade'.

"Nope." He said simply, "I'm not on anyone's side."

"Oh." Hannah replied in a small voice.

_- - Hmm…Not on _anyone's_ side…. - -_

Hannah was so busy thinking that she didn't see Red X stand up.

"Well," He interrupted her thoughts, "good luck with your decision." His cape swooshed as he turned toward the exit.

"Hey!" Hannah called. Red X stopped and swiftly turned around. "Why'd you _really_ come here?" She asked. Red X crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"Well, after I saw what you could do, I wanted to make sure I never got on your bad side. In the future, think of me as the nice guy who bought your coffee." He gave an invisible smile and walked out of the small restaurant.

* * *

_(later that day)_

Hannah was in the park, sitting on a bench. It was late at night, and all the little kids who were usually there playing on the swings or chasing pigeons were at home asleep. It was very peaceful; the park was one of Hannah's favorite places. The moon was high up in the deep blue sky, full and shining. There had been a heavy rain-shower earlier that day, and the dark clouds had partially evaporated in the cool night atmosphere, leaving long wispy lines of dark purple streaked across the night sky. The wind was blowing peacefully. The trees were sighing in harmony. There were baby ducks asleep by the pond, making cute little snore-quacks.

Hannah was so stressed she felt like she was gonna puke.

In one hand, Hannah held the odd orb that Slade had given her. It shined curiously in the silver lighting.

In the other hand Hannah clutched the lifeline that the Titan's had given her, "in case she ever needed anything".

She looked back and forth at both of the objects, doubtful. At last, she put down the Titan's communicator and approached the pond. Standing at the edge of the murky black waters, she stretched her arm back as far as it would go and snapped it forward again, releasing the orb. It flashed in the moonlight then disappeared. She stood at the shore for a bit, heard the satisfying *plunk* of a heavy object hitting the water's surface, and then returned to the park bench. She picked up the communicator without hesitation and hit the large button. The antennae began to flash yellow lights, and then a loud, static voice came out of the speakers.

"Hannah! This is Robin, do you hear me?"

"Um, yes." Hannah replied quietly

"What is your emergency?"

"Uh, well, there's no emergency; I was just thinking I was going to head out. Uh, maybe we could stay in touch? And you guys could call me if you ever found anything out about Terra?"

"Of course," Robin's voice grew a little bit softer, "And you could always call us if you ever need any help."

"I know that. Thanks." Hannah pushed the button and the flashing lights went out.

For a moment, Hannah thought about throwing the communicator out in the pond, or crushing it in her hand.

"What if I'm wrong? What if I'm not like Red X? What if I can't find Terra by myself?" Hannah whispered softly.

_- - Hey, we can do it! We're the perfect team!!! We can take on anyone!! Even that scary looking "X" guy seemed afraid of us! - -_

"Really? I thought he was just being nice!"

_- - Dude. He's a __villain__, and he __paid__ for your __coffee__. - -_

"….Wow! He _was_ scared of us! That's AWESOME!!!!"

- - _Sh-Yeah! And he was cute too!- -_

"Uh, he was wearing a mask."

_- Yeah, but still, very mysterious and debonair. - -_

"…What does 'debonair' mean?"

_- - ….I dunno, but I call dibs. - -_

"What?"

_- - That's right: ya snooze, ya loose. - -_

"...Whatever."

_- - Psh, acting like you don't care. Not very convincing if you ask me. - -_

"If you don't be quiet, I'm going to find someone who will drill a hole into my skull and rid me of you forever!!!"

_- - "Yeesh, touch-y. What, is it 'that time of the month'? - -  
_

Hannah blushed. "...No... I'm just very frustrated." She crossed her arms and sighed. "Sorry."

_- - Eh, it's okay. It's been a long day. - -_

Hannah laughed. "Tell me about it. I'm ex_haus_ted!" She yawned, laid down on the park bench which creaked in reluctance, and curled up so that her feet didn't hang off the edge.

"Well," Hannah yawned again, "I'm gonna catch some 'Z's.... Will you wake me up if a hobo tries to steal my shoes again?"

_- - Yea - -_

"Okay," She said sleepily, "thanks..."

_ ........._What about Slade?...What if he-- _  
_

"...Hmm?"

_- - ...Nevermind. Get some sleep. - -_

"Ya..." Her voice grew smaller and smaller, "...ok then...... good....... night..............."

* * *

**Hmmm... Red-X being nice? Hannah "leaving town"? Whatever could happen next? (lol, i wont tell u, mainly because i dunno either.) XD**

**...oh, if anyone's confused about the baby duck snore/quack thing i mentioned, check out** ***cough* **you** *cough* **tube** *cough* **.com** * cough cough cough* ... **/watch?v=_vdYSZ4YGnU

**lol, it makes me want to laugh and cry at the same time! so cuuute!!! X3**

***coughs* anyways, be sure to review! thanks!  
**

**~Jade  
**


End file.
